Rendons hommage à
by Leelou67
Summary: Simplement pour leur dire qu'ils nous manquent, pour la plupart. (Quelques interventions occasionnelles de l'auteur, qui a vraiment son mot à dire là-dessus...)


J'aimerais rendre hommage à :

- **Mary** , pour avoir été une mère parfaite pour nos deux héros, qui a tout fait pour les éloigner d'une vie de chasseur, et cela jusqu'à sa mort ( _NdA : sauf que Madame est revenue et franchement, elle a pas fait que des trucs bien. Oui, je pense totalement à Ketch. Sérieusement, elle aurait pu trouver mieux. Et perso, je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux qu'elle reste bloquée dans l'Univers Alternatif bizarre…)_

- **John** , car malgré le fait qu'il ait entraîné Sam et Dean sur un chemin dangereux et pour avoir été un père absent, il a toujours su les aider et les protéger d'une quelconque manière, parce qu'il savait ce que le mot « père » signifiait, au fond ( _NdA : bordel, il était quand même bien, John. Ca aurait été sympa qu'il soit toujours en vie dans l'U.A… Quoi que, il en aurait probablement voulu à Mary d'avoir suivi ces *connards 3* d'hommes de lettres londoniens au lieu de ses propres fils… Mais bon, c'est Mary, faut pas chercher. Madame préfère être morte dans son Paradis avec son mari plutôt qu'en vie avec ses fils, qui sont juste géniaux)_

- **Bobby** , pour avoir été une sorte de père pour Sam et Dean, pour les avoir aidés lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin lors d'une quelconque enquête, pour s'être battu jusqu'au bout afin qu'ils puissent débarrasser le monde des créatures malfaisantes. _(NdA : La vache, vous avez ramené, Bobby, les scénaristes. Alors là, chapeau. C'est l'un des plus beaux trucs que vous n'ayez jamais fait. J'en connais qui ont pleuré de joie, vraiment.)_

- **Charlie** , car elle était vraiment une brillante « femme de lettres » aux yeux de tous, une très bonne chasseuse, mais avant tout, une amie formidable capable de remonter le moral en un rien de temps, capable d'illuminer une pièce après son passage dans celle-ci, une personne drôle et dynamique, souriante et attentionnée. ( _NdA : c'est bon, je peux chialer, moi aussi ? Comment vous expliquer, chers réalisateurs, que j'ai comme eu des envies de meurtre lorsque vous avez tué Charlie dans la saison 10 ? Bon, au moins, elle est de retour en cette fin de saison 13, et ça, c'est juste parfait. Merci)_

- **Jo** , pour avoir été la petite sœur que Dean n'avait jamais voulu avoir, et pour avoir été dotée d'un immense courage, car elle a donné sa vie pour sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse. ( _NdA : alors, une question, les réa POURQUOI ? Jo, elle est gentille, elle n'a rien demandé à personne et PAF ! Elle meurt. Côté sadisme, on est haut. Au fait, j'aurais bien shipé Jo et Charlie. Je sais pas pourquoi. )_

- **Ellen** , car elle a été une mère formidable pour Jo, pour avoir finalement accepté ses choix et ses décisions d'adulte responsable, et pour ne l'avoir jamais réellement quittée, quoi qu'elle fasse, qu'importe le chemin qu'elle prenne. ( _NdA : Non. Je ne commenterai aps, parce que ej suis toujours fâchée contre vous, les réa.)_

- **Ash** , parce que c'était justement un des gars qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas tuer dans cette série ( _NdA_ : _les réalisateurs, vous avez foutus quoi, là ? C'est comme les Harvelle, à un moment, faut arrêter de déconner, hein !_ ), et parce qu'il était toujours prêt à dénicher des informations pour Sam et Dean.

- **Gabriel** (NDLA : _… Qu'est-ce que je viens dire, là, les réalisateurs ? Ça ne va pas de tuer Gabi, mon 'ti archange-chouchou ? Franchement, 'va vraiment falloir arrêter de tuer ceux qu'on adore et qui méritent de vivre, quoi…_ ) car c'était celui qui a été là pendant plus de quatre ans pour joyeusement et gentiment embêter Sam et Dean, toujours prêt à mettre un peu de piment dans leur « petites vies monotones »… ( _NdA : Eh, vous l'avez ramené ! Je vous aime… Pas. Parce que vous avez quand même fini par le retuer. A la fin. PAR MICKAEL EN PLUS BORDEL. Et le Sabriel, vous y avec pensé ? Et puis il aurait tellement pu déconner avec Jack, j'imaginais déjà les gags qu'ils faisaient subir à Cassie et aux Winchester… Mais non, vous n'avez pas de cœur, et vous butez tout le monde, comme toujours. C'est bon, je peux aller me mettre en PLS dans un caniveau, maintenant ?)_

- **Mickaël** , pour avoir été un fils plus que fidèle à son père, qui a toujours décidé de suivre ses ordres, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie dans ce combat contre son frère pour sauver la Terre et ses habitants. ( _NdA : Avant, j'aimais bien Mick. Mais il a tué Gabriel. Autre Univers ou pas, je m'en fous. IL. . . Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des archanges)_

- **Raphaël** , parce que même si on en parle pas beaucoup, il avait quand même sa petite place. Il voulait, en quelques sortes, rétablir un certain ordre dans le monde, en raison d'un père absent. ( _NdA : je suis peut-être la seule, mais moi, Raph, je ne le détestais pas tant que ça. Je crois que ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était une famille, en fait. MAIS DIEU S'EN FOUT. Comme d'hab, quoi.)_

 _-_ **Lucifer** , car sa seule erreur a été d'aimer son père plus que tout ( _NdA : Et d'avoir « tenté » de tuer Gabriel. Il vous a fait quoi pour que vous ayez à ce point envie de vous en débarrasser ? Gabe est parfait, et vous cherchez quand même tous à le tuer. Bah bravo, Luci, ton frère a réussi… Ou peut-être pas ? On sait jamais, avec Gabriel… Oui, je suis désespérée. Sinon, j'étais un peu triste que tu te fasses tuer par Mickael. Décidemment, il a un problème avec toutes les créatures célestes. En espérant que tu te plaises dans « Le Vide ».)_

 _-_ **Eillen** , devenue l'une des plus proches amies de Sam. Une chasseuse remarquable ( _NdA : qui ne méritait pas un tel sort. On dit merci qui ? Merci la Réalisation.)_

 _-_ **Kelly** , qui aimait son fils plus que tout au monde avant même que celui-ci ne soit né. Une femme qui aurait pu être une mère vraiment remarquable pour notre bébé Jack, et qui a su se confier à Castiel ( _NdA : et qui elle aussi, a subi un sort cruel. Vous savez quoi, j'en ai marre que vous ne vous débarrassiez des gens comme ça Franchement, ça ne se fait pas. Moi, Kelly, elle me manque. Et puis elle allait bien avec Castiel, au plus grand désarroi de Dean)_

- **Dagon** , une démone qui aurait tout fait pour gagner sa juste place en Enfer ( _NdA : mais est-ce qu'on ne s'en foutrait pas, en fait ? Si. Allez, tchuss)_

- **Asmodeus** , un démon qui souhaitait ramener un peu d'ordre en Enfer ( _NdA : et qui a quand même sacrément merdé. Non mais sérieux, quand est-ce que tu t'es permis de t'en prendre à MON Gabriel comme ça ? Espèce de malade mental. Tu vois, parfois, il y a des gens qui reviennent à la vie dans cette série. Eh bien, même si tu étais quand même hyper classe, j'espère que tu ne reviendras pas. Ou alors, réincarné en algue. Au choix.)_

- **Franck** , un génie qui a su aider Sam et Dean à sa manière ( _NdA : mais si, vous savez, le mec taré qui a démoli l'ordinateur de Sam, pendant la période où les Léviathans faisaient un peu la fête… Et le mec a quand même fini par se faire bouffer, quoi. C'est triste.)_

- **Balthazar** , un ange fidèle et amusant, qui est toujours venu en aide à Castiel, qui a su le défendre et qui est mort pour avoir, indirectement, tenté de le sauver de ce qu'il risquait de devenir. ( _NdA : suis-je autorisée à étrangler Cas' pour ça ? C'était un acte abominable. Balty était juste génial, il méritait d'apparaitre dans plus d'épisodes que ça. Mais bon en même temps, après ça devient encore plus douloureux de les voir se faire tuer… Alors je suis légèrement mitigée.)_

- **Abaddon** , l'une des plus grandes démones qui soit ( _NdA : et parce qu'entre nous, elle était quand même hyper badass, quand on y pense.)_

- **Caïn** , car… ( _NdA_ : _Oui, bon, comme au-dessus, hein… On va pas chipoter, non plus. Il a tué son frère, mais quand même il était vachement classe._ )

- **La Mort** , parce que… ( _NdA_ : _… Voir au-dessus, quoi…Badass, le gars, moi je vous dis !_ _Sinon, pour être sûre, je parle bien de la Mort originelle. Pas de l'histoire comme quoi la première faucheuse tuée après le décès de la Mort devient la Nouvelle Mort car il n'y a pas de vie sans Mort et que la Mort fait partie du juste équilibre du monde. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que je viens d'écrire._ )

- **Uriel** … ( _NdA_ : _Heu… j'ai rien de particulier à dire, perso… Désolée pour ceux qui l'aimaient bien, mais le seul moment où je l'appréciait, c'était dans une fic où il était devenu un tamanoir._ )

- **Zacharia** … ( _NdA_ : … _Ouais, en fait_ , _non plus. Pas après toutes les conneries qu'il a faites._ )

- **Alastair** ( _NdA_ : _Mais vous déconnez, ou quoi ? Pas d'hommage à cet enfoiré, c'est clair ?_ )

- **Dick Roman** ( _NdA_ : _… Je démissionne…_ )

- **Gordon** (N _dA : Non.)_

- **Azazel** ( _NdA_ : _Attendez, je re-missionne. Je sais que ça ne se dit pas, mais il se trouve que j'ai un truc à dire. Alors, Azazel, s'il y a une série, à la base, c'est quand même grâce à toi. Mais t'as tué Mary, alors je ne te remercie pas. Mais entre nous, t'aurais pu faire un effort pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais à la vie… J'dis ça, j'dis rien. Allez, salut._ )

- **Lilith** ( _NdA_ : _Heu… Non, je passe… Tu étais une connasse. Cordialement._ )

- **Ruby** ( _NdA_ : _Ah, voilà, enfin un truc cohérent à dire…_ ) pour avoir été l'alliée de Sam, même si elle n'avait jamais été très honnête, et pour l'avoir, en quelques sorte, aidé à surmonter la perte de son frère. ( _NdA mais quelle enfoirée tu as été…)_

- **Jessica** , pour avoir été une merveilleuse petite amie pour Sam, pour l'avoir soutenu, quoi qu'il fasse, pour l'avoir encouragé lorsqu'il ne se sentait plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit. ( _NdA : c'est méchant à dire, mais je ne t'aimais pas plus que ça. En même temps, on t'a vue deux fois.)_

- **Sarah** , pour avoir été la petite brise flottante apportant un brin de folie, de fraicheur et de renaissance, en quelques sortes, dans la vie de Sam, durant l'espace de quelques jours seulement. ( _NdA : je deviens poétique c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Quelqu'un veut des cornichons ?)_

- **Madison** , car elle n'avait jamais demandé une telle chose, qu'elle voulait simplement vivre sa vie tranquillement, et non infectée par le gène de loup-garou qu'elle était incapable de maîtriser et de contrôler ( _NdA_ : _Bonjour. Dites, les producteurs, ça vous amuse de faire souffrir Sam comme ça ? Vous lui trouvez une fille super cool, puis vous la tuez. Ça va ?_ )

- **Amelia Novak** , pour n'avoir, malgré ce que pensait sa fille, jamais abandonné. Pour avoir persévéré, essayé de retrouver son mari, et même lorsqu'elle était retenue prisonnière, elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à lui. ( _NdA : Est-ce qu'il est possible de tricoter un pull avec des lacets ?)_

- **Jimmy** , pour avoir été un père protecteur, ayant donné sa vie à Castiel pour sauver sa fille. ( _NdA : et puis il est beau. Ca donne beaucoup, quand même. )_

- **Hannah** , pour avoir été l'alliée, l'amie de Castiel, pour l'avoir suivi sur le chemin qu'il empruntait, pour avoir cru en lui, malgré les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir. ( _NdA : Tu me manques. Tu veux pas revenir ?)_

- **Ava** , car ( _NdA_ : _même si c'était une grande psychopathe…_ ) elle a su devenir l'amie de Sam, étant plus ou moins liés par les mêmes "capacités"

- **Lily** , parce que ses pouvoirs la dépassaient, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'une telle chose. ( _NdA : et tu as finie pendue parce que tu n'as pas écouté Sam. Bah bravo.)_

- **Jake,** parce qu'il… ( _NdA_ : _Non. Jake, la porte de sortie, c'est au fond à droite, merci d'être passé._ )

- **Max** , car comme Lily, il était totalement dépassé par les évènements. ( _NdA : non, sérieux, personne ne veut des cornichons ?)_

- **Samuel Campbell** , parce que… ( _NdA_ : _J'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de cohérent, désolée. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup._ )

- **Deanna** , pour avoir été une bonne chasseuse, et une bonne mère pour sa fille Mary, quoi qu'il arrive. ( _NdA je dis ça, mais je me souviens à peine de ton visage. C'est dommage. Mais passons.)_

- **Christian, Gwen et Mark** ( _NdA_ : _Oui, j'mets les trois ensemble, et alors ?_ ) pour avoir été de courageux chasseurs et de bons « compagnons d'armes » pour Sam dans la saison six. ( _NdA : oui, la saison six. Ca remonte à longtemps déjà. C'était l'époque où tout allait déjà mal)_

- **Kevin** ( _NdA_ : _Je vais vous en coller une, les réalisateurs… Parce que d'un, fallait pas le tuer. De deux, pas comme ça. De trois, j'adore son meurtrier, alors j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir. Je vous hais. Cordialement._ ) pour avoir été un ami fidèle, un prophète dépassé par les évènements, un fils parfait.

- **Rufus** , parce que c'était un ami cher pour Bobby, et un chasseur hors pair… ( _NdA_ : ... _Qui ne méritait surtout de mourir. Vraiment. Le mec débarque chez ses potes avec la meilleure phrase du monde : « Tu saurais pas où je pourrais enterrer un cadavre ? »_ )

- **Victor Henricksen** , pour avoir toujours exécuté son travail impeccablement, pour avoir finalement réussi à placer sa confiance en Sam et Dean, et pour être parti en héro. ( _NdA : and also because you « Shot the sheriff »)_

- **Millie,** pour avoir été une mère attentionnée pour John, et même si son mari avait disparu, elle a su s'en occuper comme il se doit. ( _NdA : il a fallu que j'aille sur internet pour retrouver son nom.)_

- **Henri** , car il a regretté le fait de ne pouvoir rentrer chez lui, voir son fils grandir, l'éduquer, manquer autant de moments importants de sa vie. ( _NdA : c'est con, hein ?)_

- **Adam,** car… ( _NdA_ : _Adam ? Parlons-en, d'Adam… Vous vous rendez compte, vous les réalisateurs, que vous le faites souffrir à un point inimaginable ? Il est resté dans la Cage, quoi ! Nan en fait, techniquement, après le « Hey Assbutt » de Castiel et le cocktail Molotov en pleine figure, il est déjà mort. Mais quand même._ ) comme beaucoup d'autres, il a été totalement dépassé par les évènements, et pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à faire de son mieux, à se battre pour sauver le monde de L'Apocalypse.

- **Meg** … ( _NdA_ : _Je sens qu'il va falloir que je me retienne de sortir dans la rue pour aller me prendre un poteau en pleine figure. Meg, quoi ! Vous imaginez tous les trucs cool de Megstiel qu'on aurait pu avoir ?_ _Elle était géniale -selon moi-._ ) pour s'être occupée de Castiel lorsqu'il n'était plus trop en état, pour avoir fait preuve de patience avec lui, et pour avoir perdu la vie en permettant au frères Winchester de s'échapper de la menace de Crowley.

- **Bella** , pour avoir été une personne vraiment… ( _NdA_ : _Chiante, c'est le cas de le dire… Elle a bien emmerdé tout le monde, elle. Mais c'était marrant, alors ça va, on passe au-dessus._ ), mais qui a su apporter son petit plus dans la série.

- **Benny** , pour avoir été un grand ami pour Dean, un allié durant la bataille qu'ils ont menée ensemble dans le Purgatoire, et pour s'être sacrifié dans le simple et unique but de protéger Sam et Bobby. ( _NdA : et c'est ainsi que le seul ami de Dean mourut. Bouffé par des Léviathans au Purgatoire Je sais, je suis ignoble. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà ma place attitrée en Enfer)_

- **Andreea** , parce que… ( _NdA_ : _Là aussi, je dis non. Benny méritait mieux, je trouve… Sérieux, elle a essayé de le tuer. C'était un amour un peu trop passionnel à mon gout._ )

- **Gadreel** , parce que même s'il a commis beaucoup d'erreurs, on doit quand même le remercier pour avoir sauvé Sam, et donné sa vie pour combattre Metatron. ( _NdA : tu as tué Kevin. C'est grave. Mais repose en paix quand même dans « Le Vide ». On ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu retrouveras quelques potes à toi…)_

- **Metatron,** car à partir du moment où il a dit à Chuck ses quatre vérités, il devait être plus humain que nous tous réunis. ( _NdA : c'est beau, ce que je viens de dire. Même si je me retiens de l'insulter de tas de noms d'oiseaux.)_

- **Samandriel** ( _NdA_ : _pour avoir été l'ange bien trop adorable qui n'avait rien demandé._ )

- **Pamela** , car même après ce qui lui est arrivé, elle n'a pas cessé de venir en aide aux frères Winchester. ( _NdA : je rajouterai dans ce lot Missouri. Paix à ton âme. Et je rappellerai à Dean de ne pas mettre ses pieds sur la table.)_

- **Tessa** , pour nous avoir accompagnés durant une bonne partie de Supernatural, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit une faucheuse, on n'a jamais pu la détester. ( _NdA, enfin moi, je ne la déteste pas. Elle allait bien avec Dean, je trouve. Mais ça aurait formé quoi comme bébés, exactement ?)_

- **Naomi** , parce que… ( _NdA_ : _je l'aimais bien, vers la fin, mais je ne sais pas comment lui rendre hommage, en fait… Tant pis. Tu es morte quand même._ )

- **Eve** , car elle protégeait et prenait soin de ses enfants comme le ferait n'importe quelle mère responsable. ( _NdA : responsable « my ass »… Psychopathe, va…)_

- **Corbett** , pour s'être montré courageux au point de suivre Ed où qu'il aille, car il était prêt à tout pour lui. ( _NdA : on l'a vu dans un épisode. C'est tout. D'ailleurs, ils sont passés où ces enfoirés de Ghostfacers ?)_

- **Amy** , pour avoir été une amie pour Sam, voir plus… (NDLA : _Et j'ai haïs Dean pendant longtemps, croyez-moi._ )

- **Rowena (** _NdA : bon, tu es vivante, maintenant, alors on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Quoi, ton fils est décédé ? Mais il s'est foutu dans la merde tout seul comme un grand, c'était à lui d'assumer. Sinon, navrée que ton cher et tendre ai péri dans un combat livre contre son frère alternatif. Oui, je faisais référence à Gabriel. Et oui, j'aime bien rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadique. Bonne journée.)_

- **Crowley,** pour avoir été la meilleure personne ayant dirigé l'Enfer ( _NdA : ta mort a bouleversé un paquet de personnes. Alors, avis à ma très chère meilleure amie il faut arrêter de pleurer, ça ne le ramènera pas… Et puis, Team Lucifer !)_

- **Lady Bevell** ( _NdA : Connasse.)_

- **Madame** ( _NdA : Double connasse.)_

- **Mick** , pour avoir choisi son camp. Celui des Winchester, où il savait qu'il aurait pu faire régner la justice. ( _NdA : Toi aussi, tu me manques. Tu étais quelqu'un de bien, vraiment. MAIS TU ES MORT, COMME TOUT LE MONDE.)_

- **Ma vie sociale** ( _NdA : tu as disparu pour de bon, désormais. MAIS JE M'EN FOUS, VIVE SPN)_

...

…

…

( _ **NdA**_ : Tout ceci, c'est mon point de vue, même si je reste persuadée que plusieurs d'entre vous seront du même avis… En tout cas, chers réalisateurs, sachez que je vous en veux pour certaines choses telles que Gabriel, Balthazar, Kevin, Gabriel, Adam, Gabriel… - _j'ai l'impression de m'être répétée.-_ mais c'est quand même grâce à vous qu'il y a cette série, alors… Merci.  
 _ **Ps**_ : je continue à vous détester, faut pas déconner non plus… )


End file.
